


50 sentences - Viktuuri fluff

by glassteacup



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassteacup/pseuds/glassteacup
Summary: Fluff, fluff, and more fluff with a side helping of UST.Viktor is an assiduous google stalker of Yuuri Katsuki, looking for every scrap of information that he can locate and despairing to see that most of it is in Japanese; it’s merely protocol that he does proper research on his rivals.





	

#01 - Ring  
Viktor stays up long after Yuuri has drifted off to sleep, too entranced by the gleam of the gold on his finger to close his eyes properly.

#02 - Hero  
Yuuri is fondly exasperated as he watches Viktor study the instructions on the bottle of detergent with furrowed brow - despite his repeated offers to help, Viktor is adamant that he will defeat the wily Japanese brand all by himself.

#03 - Memory  
Viktor’s eyebrows shoot straight up, puzzle pieces niggling at the back of his mind finally falling neatly into place - Yuuri has absolutely no recollection of the banquet?!

#04 - Box  
In a moment of stolen quiet in the bustling inn, Yuuri lovingly tucks away all of his posters of Viktor under his bed - in chronological order and in an archival safe box, of course.

#05 - Run  
Ciao-Ciao has warned him time and time again that running is a risky activity for a skater’s knees but there is a zen to the activity that Yuuri finds addictive.

#06 - Hurricane  
Viktor sweeps into sleepy Hasetsu like a storm, bewitching everyone with his sweet charm, lilting Russian accent, and a guileless smile.

#07 - Wings  
On ice, spinning in the air, Yuuri has brief moments when he feels as if he can truly soar - and it is those moments that he chases with determination.

#08 - Cold  
Yuuri thought he understood cold weather and dreary winters but after his first week in St. Petersburg, he finds that he was sorely misunderstanding the true meaning of the word.

#09 - Red  
Yuuri thinks Viktor cuts quite a dashing figure in any article of clothing - not that he would ever tell him, lest it get to Viktor’s head - but nothing beats seeing Viktor suiting up in his Team Russia jersey.

#10 - Drink  
Viktor is impressed that the Japanese Yuuri can hold his liquor as well as any Russian; it is a feat certainly worthy of honorary citizenship. 

#11 - Midnight  
When Yuuri Katsuki disappears from his world at the strike of midnight from the banquet, a forlorn Viktor feels awash and lost like a bereft prince missing his Cinderella.

#12 - Temptation  
Viktor borrows a copy of the Yuu-topia menu (plastered with pictures of tempting treats) for their skating practice - he figures it will come in handy as good motivation for Yuuri.

#13 - View  
Yuuri isn’t quite sure which god he has pleased in order to get this ring-side seat to Viktor skating a program he choreographed for him; just to be safe, he makes a fervent vow to thank them all.

#14 - Music  
Even without any musical accompaniment, Yuko recognizes the routine immediately.

#15 - Silk  
The fabric is soft but snug against his wrists; Yuuri blushes, grateful for the blindfold.

#16 - Cover  
Technically, all of the elements of the routine are the same but there is a delicate artistry to the other skater’s footwork that has a flutter of interest building to a crescendo of excitement in Viktor’s chest.

#17 - Promise  
Even if he hadn’t promised, Viktor would find it impossible to tear his eyes away from his beloved on the ice, skating with his heart on his sleeve. 

#18 - Dream  
Yuuri is gobsmacked when he wanders down to the dining room and finds Viktor tucking into breakfast with his parents and Mari… so, it wasn’t a dream after all…?

#19 - Candle  
Nothing can come close to matching the perfection of waking up to Viktor next to him in bed, hair adorably sleep ruffled instead of falling perfectly over his face.

#20 - Talent  
Talent was a insufficient word to describe Viktor’s skill on the ice - he was a prodigy and a genius.

#21 - Silence  
It was comfortable to sit companionably on the beach with Makkachin cuddling up in between them, doing nothing else but listening to the quiet bustle of the town and the soothing sounds of nature all around them.

#22 - Journey  
Viktor surprises even himself with the speed that he wraps up his affairs in St. Petersburg - indeed, the most difficult task was figuring out how to arrange transportation of his modest mountain of luggage to Hasetsu.

#23 - Fire  
Viktor flings his arms tightly around Yuuri while ruthlessly squashing the twinge of hope fluttering inside him as Yuuri squeezes back - this is just a friendly hug between a coach and his mentee, nothing more and nothing less.

#24 - Strength  
Viktor hugs Makkachin as they watch Yuuri’s free skate program; they have to be strong for their beloved.

#25 - Mask  
After years of dealing with fawning fans and smarmy sponsors with few true friends in between, Yuuri’s open honesty and sweet innocence is absolutely refreshing (and more than a little maddening).

#26 - Ice  
Yuuri’s heart pounds wildly inside his chest as he stares at Viktor with his arms crossed and completely motionless in the rink, absolutely horrified that he has thoughtlessly committed the crime of oversleeping. 

#27 - Fall  
Viktor’s hands move confidently as they wrap the bandages tightly around Yuuri’s bruise, sealing the job with tape and a good luck kiss. 

#28 - Forgotten  
Yuri’s righteous anger toward Viktor for dragging him to this podunk countryside in Japan is momentarily forgotten as he ogles the best hoodie in the world - maybe this place isn’t that bad.

#29 - Dance  
Viktor giggles breathlessly as he’s swept along on the makeshift dance floor space, entirely willing to let his partner lead him in a scandalously low dip.

#30 - Body  
They fit together perfectly, Viktor snuggled up against Yuuri and Makkachin lying on top of both of them like a fluffy puppy blanket.

#31 - Sacred  
Yuri Plisetsky holds few things sacred in the world - chief among them is his love for his grandpa and his fierce determination to make his grandpa proud.

#32 - Farewells  
As is their custom, Phichit lifts each of his hamster’s forelegs to wave bye to Yuuri before they sign off on FaceTime.

#33 - World  
Yuuri stares at all of Viktor’s medals with trepidation - it’s one thing to know that Viktor has won so many accolades and it’s another thing entirely to see the proof with his own eyes.

#34 - Formal  
Yuuri rolls his eyes outwardly but finds himself secretly pleased at the sweet gesture of Viktor suiting up properly for his debut as a coach.

#35 - Fever  
Viktor is always remarkably hale and healthy - conditioning from harsher winters, he would explain serenely - even as Yuuri is afflicted with every cold and flu bug of the season despite religious use of face masks.

#36 - Laugh  
Viktor is not jealous at the ease with which Yuuri laughs around Phichit - after all, they are best friends and roommates for five years - yep, he is definitely not jealous.

#37 - Lies  
Viktor wishes that he could show Yuuri the purity that he sees in his skating in order to banish once and for all the doubts that Yuuri harbors.

#38 - Forever  
Viktor takes pleasure in linking their pinkies together as Yuuri drifts off to sleep; it calms the nervous flutters of his heart.

#39 - Overwhelmed  
Yuuri careens from skater to skater, flinging his arms around each victim - no, none of them feel quite right. 

#40 - Whisper  
Yuuri squeezes his eyes tightly against the wave of self-doubt and niggling of inner doubt, willing himself to set them aside and draw upon the well of confidence that Viktor has been earnestly tending.

#41 - Wait  
Catching sight of Viktor and Makkachin from the other side of the glass wall, all of Yuuri’s careful facade of calm tumbles away as he dashes toward the door.

#42 - Talk  
The first time Yuuri calls him Vitya, eyes peeking up shyly at him through long lashes, Viktor has to put a hand on his own chest to calm his pounding heart, fairly certain that he almost had a brush with death from dying of happiness.

#43 - Search  
Viktor is an assiduous google stalker of Yuuri Katsuki, looking for every scrap of information that he can locate and despairing to see that most of it is in Japanese; it’s merely protocol that he does proper research on his rivals.

#44 - Hope  
Yuuri is bewitching in his advances and hasty retreats but when they settle into somewhat of a delicate equilibrium, Viktor allows a sliver of hope to creep into his heart again.

#45 - Eclipse  
Yuuri’s vision is blurred as his glasses are knocked askew by a friendly bundle of brown fur eagerly nuzzling his face.

#46 - Gravity  
Viktor on ice defies the laws of nature.

#47 - Highway  
The hum of traffic on the road fades as Viktor’s voice calling for him pierces the early morning air.

#48 - Unknown  
No matter the city, wherever they are together, they are home.

#49 - Lock  
The best thing about hotel room doors, Viktor muses, is that they auto-lock; the feature comes in very handy for when you’re preoccupied with feeling up your fiance. 

#50 - Breathe  
Yuuri’s chest heaves with exertion as he sucks in gasps of air while forcing his body to stay taut for the final pose in his routine even as his every nerve and muscle yearn to be close to Viktor.

**Author's Note:**

> Theme set gamma from http://1sentenceorder.livejournal.com/1531.html


End file.
